The Painful Goodbye
The Following Fanfic is a property of MrGazzo, feel free to edit grammar errors or something like that. PROLOGUE “Through this way brothers! March!” “Shit, shit, shit ,shit ,shit! COME IN Command?! We are ambushed by Steels ! N''eed help on sector umm….TWO-FOUR-SEVEN, near the forest! I repeat TWO-FOU- ” Before even finishing his sentence, the poor Enclave soldier was killed violently by a fragmentation grenade. “That’s it, we’re done here, brothers. Return to the Bunker at once.” “What’s the rush, pal? its not like we were expected by beautiful and delicious broads, I’m gonna have a look around to find bits and other shit, you go on ahead.” “Fine but make it quick, will you? You don’t wanna miss the card game.” “Eh, I don’t even care about gambling. Let’s go, Cain.” ''Meanwhile in the nearby bushes. “Shit, Jamie, Shit! I must go to Raven Rock at once! But since that oaf decided to have a look around, it won’t be easy. I must think…..That’s it! Remember Jamie took a shitload of pulse grenades back in the armory. That should make those T45s metal metal, if only I could make a distraction….” The currently unnamed officer located a rock and without doubt, he threw it to one of the Steels and ran quickly to his cold, dead friend. “KILL THAT SONOFABITCH ENCIE!” “Fat chance, Steel prick !” He pulled the pins from 2 pulse grenades at once and threw them at the Steels. “Shit! PGs! Run!” Before even running, it was too late for them, their armors were disabled, rendering them overweighed. “Die you, laser-shooting, tech-looting, metal-mongering, friend-killing bitch!” The officer showed no mercy towards the Steels. He sheathed his trusty knife and stabed them right in their faces. Shortly after this, he took the strong metal chest piece of their armor, made him an armor for himself. He’ was then equipped with a hard, but versatile armor. He also took from them a AER9 laser rifle. He was then ready for his journey back to The Base. “I think this will do just fine, thank you very much Jamie, I’m very sorry.” Jamie’s weapon of choice was placed by the officer on the top of his chest. After giving his best friend his regards, he lit a cigarette and walked into the wasteland. 'Chapter 1' In the Wasteland, conservation of your essentials like food, water and chems are very crucial. It is advised that you drink a one four a bottle of water if you’re going to venture deep. Apparently our friend here is not very capable of conserving his food and water…. “Gah, I’m running out of water again, stupid guy, always drinking water when it’s not really necessary…… and now I’m talking to myself like a dumb super mutant, on my way to Raven but I’m very thirsty, I’m seeing things, maybe it was that thing that Carrie cooked. That woman always has a thing for foods, hmm what did I ate last night? I should’ve read that ‘Wasteland Survival Guide’ that she gave me. But its my own fault though, I know nothing about survival, its not my thing anyway, I always been the techie guy here, shouldn’t have told me to accompany Jamie to recon the outside. But did they listen? Nooooo… instead, they keep saying “Oh c’mon, you’re like his best friend and you’re good with these tech, nothing’s going to happen anyway… Doesn’t matter, no worth crying over a spilt milk. Speaking of milk, I’m still thirsty and remembering things that I did before IS NOT FUCKING HELPING! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP!” Little did he know that his scream attracts a nearby group of super mutants “WHAZZAT? DID YA HEAR SOMETHIN?” “I SMELL HUMANZ, FIND, KILL AND RIP HYOOMANZ” “Holy shit I don’t need this now! Where to go, where to go?” The shocked Officer hides in a nearby draining pipe, he found a nice spot behind a wooden plank, looks like it’s not a bad day after all. He successfully hid in that spot and the stupid mutants couldn’t find him. “*exhales* Well that went well, whoa. That’s a dark hole, wonder what’s inside? I better check this out. Oh no! I’m insane again! But what the hell, mutants don’t linger in a hole. Ethan said so.“ The oblivious officer is becoming more and more disturbed. He needed water. “Ooooh what is this shiny thing? Hmm? A stimpak? This’ll come in handy. But I still need water though. Wait, is that what I think it is? WATER!! What the fuck is this smell? And I thought Carrie’s cooking was bad. This smells like a rotten Brahmin. Fuck it, I’m thirsty, I’m drinkin this.” “It is a rotten Brahmin, and that’s an irradiated water. hello.” “Whoa, watch out there ghoul! Don’t you see that I’m very fragile and dangerous? I..I need no…urishment…ON THE DOUB….LE. yessir! WHY..DON’TCHA BRING ME A MMMMENTATS PARFAIT??” The thirsty and demented officer fainted. “Ugh great, another loser, but I better bring him to the Doc’s” Meanwhile, “WHOA WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS PLACE? I uh, I uh…. Where am I? A man with a glasses stands and talk to me. “Phew, I thought we lost you there sonny, it’s not wise to drink dirty waters, we had to give you our RadAway. You owe us 80 caps.” “Wait, wait , wait. I don’t remember telling you that I need rescuing, I can take care of myself!” “Well, that’s not what Doug there said to me, he’s the one who carries you from downside.” Then on the corner, there is a ghoul smoking a cigarette. He blows it. “Welcome to our humble town, wastelander. The name’s Doug. I saw you screaming like a little girl then a group of muties. Just runnin and searchin’ for ya. Thought might I save you. You seem to not understand anything about the wasteland. My poor heart just can’t take it. Well. I think I’ll go back to the pumps. Trey will be pissed if I don’t come there. See ya later Doc, and you too Mister.” The officer shocked about the kindness of that ghoul. “Goodbye Doug, I’ll see you later.” “Uh, is it just me or is that ghoul is really polite? ” “Well, that’s our Doug. Always lend a hand for those who need it. When he come to us he’s already this good. Although we don’t trust ghouls back then but we gave him an exception. The man’s is a badass. Say, why don’t you go outside and go to the Café? They got tasty iguanas. We’re famous for it.” “What is this town again? What can you tell me about it?” “This here is the town of Eden, a wasteland oasis for travelers like you. Me and Jenny found this town untouched, it was an empty land, but years of work finally get this place up and runnin’ .“ “Thanks again doc. Say, where did you put my belongings? I’m going to need them.” “Oh! Right this way please.” The officer rise up again, putting his uniform and T45 hybrid. For the first time, he feels better than his usual days “Right, how much do I owe ya again?” “400 caps for all your treatment, but you can go easy on that, no need to rush things. Pay me when you got the caps.” “Will this do?” He hands his 10mm pistol and 200 caps. “Whoa there. This is too much for use, I don't want to impose.” “Take it, I insist.” “You are welcome to come here anytime, I mean that.” “Thanks again. Okay… now where should I start? Maybe I should see that Doug guy, but first I must resupply.” The wealthy but naïve recklessly spends his caps on a very cheap essentials, normally these were priced 45-50 caps, but he bought it without knowing the arts of Barter. Doug was on his patrol this afternoon and he saw the officer’s actions. “So I’ll buy this…and this…that too…” “What…are you doing?” “Oh Doug! Nice to see ya, I was just shopping for my journey for home. What do you need?” “I don’t need something, friend, it is you that need something. I saw how you bought that cheap things.” “Well, this is not cheap friend, cost me 700 caps for all of this.” Doug smirked. “Dear lord, you need help. Go meet me at the Café tomorrow, I’ll show you some of my ways of bartering.” “I’m honored, but I really must go back to home, families are waiting. Still appreciated it though, I could never thank you enough, my friend. Good luck tending those people, the wasteland really needs more guy like you.” “If that your choice, then I can respect it. Come back soon, I’ll always be here. Tell you what, since you’re going now, take this with ya.” The officer received 2 books. One is called “The Wasteland Survival Guide” and the other one is “Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor”. “This is the Wasteland Survival Guide my sister is telling me about? I heard a lot about this book. I promise that I won’t lose this books, adios friend. May we meet again.” “Likewise.” Both of them share a handshake then the officer march to the wasteland once again, but he is prepared now Chapter 2 Category:Gazzo's Fanfics